The present invention relates to a tile cutting or scoring tool, and more particularly to an improved manually-operated tile cutter.
The manually-operated tile cutter of the prior art is provided with a padded board comprising at one end of a longitudinal axis thereof a stopper which can be rotated for a predetermined angle and then fixed. The stopper consists of a stopper face having a length scale thereon. In addition, the base of the cutter is provided with an angle scale located at the position relative to the place where the stopper rotates so as to enable the cutter to execute the scoring of the tile at any angle. However, such tile cutter of prior art is defective in design in that it is provided with the stopper face serving to guide only the top side of the tile to be cut in a vertical manner and is not provided with means to guide and hold both left and right sides of the tile intended to be cut in a vertical manner. As a result, the scoring position of the tile is subjected to a deflection error when the length of the tile to be cut is aligned with the length scale of the stopper face. Furthermore, such tile cutter of the prior art is designed in such a way that it requires a cutter to measure individually the length of the tiles having identical dimension.
It must be pointed out here that the tile cutter of prior art is provided with the angle scale which is disposed on the cutter base. As a result, the surface area of the base must be increased accordingly, resulting in a substantial increase in the volume of the cutter as well as the cost of making such tile cutter.